Platiches House of Hapsburg
| parent house = House of Hapsburg | titles = Duke of La Plata Monarch of La Plata | founder = Ludolf I | final sovereign = | current head = Katarina | founding date = December 25th, 1603 | dissolution date = | deposition date = | cadet branches = }} The House of Hapsburg of La Plata (The Platiches Hapsburgs) is the branch of the House of Hapsburg that extends into the Monarchy of the Kingdom of La Plata. The Platiches Hapsburgs are descended from King Ludolf I of La Plata, who was formerly a minor member of the Austrian Hapsburgs. On the 41st Birthday of Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian, when La Plata was gifted to the Austrian Hapsburgs by the Spanish, Ludolf I was appointed the Duke of La Plata, and by default became the founder of the Platiches Hapbsurgs. The family remained purely Austrian until the introduction of Spanish family members with the coronation of Ferdinand I of La Plata. The Kingdom of La Plata and preexisting Duchy of La Plata are the only two nations to hold the Platiches Hapsburgs as their primary Royal Families, though during the Hapsburg golden age the Platiches members of the family were in the line of succession for the Austrian, Hungarian, Bohemian, Burgundian, Spanish, and Portuguese thrones. All of Platiches history from the establishment of the Austrian Duchy of La Plata has held a Platiches Hapsburg at the throne. Since the introduction of Spanish traits into the family, Platiches Hapsburgs have had distinct features repeating with each member of the family. Dark curly hair, green or blue eyes, fair skin, and medium body frames are prevalent in the family's gene pool. Titles The head of the Platiches House of Hapsburg inherits the throne to the Kingdom of La Plata and thus inherits the title Monarch of La Plata and her Dominions. The title of monarch is accompanied by four titles of the realm, Defender of Faith, Protector of the Peoples, Grand Chancellor of the Parliament, and Insurer of Prosperity. The title of the head of the House of Hapsburg is thus Monarch of La Plata and her Dominions, Defender of Faith, Protector of the Peoples, Grand Chancellor of the Parliament, and Insurer of Prosperity. Additionally, heads of the House also are given a single title unique to their reign, such as The Mad King, The Good King, and The Golden King. In title form, this would be added to the beginning, The Mad King of La Plata and her Dominions. Rex or Regina is added to the end of the full title depending on sex to denote regency. The full title of the current monarch, Katarina, is thus Katarina I, The Exotic Queen of La Plata and her Dominions, Defender of Faith, Protector of the Peoples, Grand Chancellor of the Parliament, and Insurer of Prosperity, Regina (German: Katarina I, Die Exotisch Königin von La Plata und ihre Herrschaften, Verteidigerin des Glaubensh, Beschützerin der Völker, Großkanzlerin des Parlaments und Versichererin des Wohlstands, Regina). Family Tree *''Italics'' denotes living persons *'Bold' denotes monarchs *This tree only follows the monarchs, for a full tree see the main tree. *'Maximilian II', Holy Roman Emperor **'Matthias', Holy Roman Emperor **Albert VII, Archduke of Austria x Isabella Clara Eugenia ***'Ludolf I', Duke of La Plata Ludolf I x Elisabeth I *'Ludolf I', Duke of La Plata x Elisabeth I, Duchess Consort of La Plata **'Franz I', Duke of La Plata and King of La Plata **Dante I, Baron and Duke of Waldansicht **Elisabeth, Princess of La Plata **Theresa, Princess of La Plata **Klara Ann, Princess of La Plata Franz I x Madeline Theresa *'Franz I', Duke of La Plata and King of La Plata x Madeline Theresa, Duchess Consort of La Plata and Queen of La Plata **Margaretha, Princess of La Plata **'Ferdinand I', King of La Plata **Ludwig, Baron and Duke of Rosafluß **Matthias, Baron and Duke of Toleranz **Rosemarie, Princess of La Plata **Anna, Princess of La Plata **Albert, Baron and Duke of Salz Ferdinand I x Anita I *'Ferdinand I', King of La Plata x Anita I, Queen Consort of La Plata **'Franz II', King of La Plata **Johannes, Baron of St. Jakob **Madeline, Princess of La Plata **Maria, Princess of La Plata **Charlotte, Princess of La Plata Franz II x Maria I *'Franz II', King of La Plata x Maria I, Queen of La Plata **Elisabeth, Princess of La Plata **Klaudia, Princess of La Plata **'Benedikt I', King of La Plata **Annette, Princess of La Plata Benedikt I x Elisabeth II *'Benedikt I', King of La Plata x Elisabeth II, Queen of La Plata **Brigitte, Princess of La Plata **'Franz III', King of La Plata **Dante, Baron of Strand der Ozean **Theresa, Princess of La Plata **Isabel, Princess of La Plata Franz III x Maria II *'Franz III', King of La Plata x Maria II, Queen Consort of La Plata **Kerstin, Princess of La Plata **Klara, Princess of La Plata **'Friedrich I', King of La Plata Friedrich I x Maria III *'Friedrich I', King of La Plata x Maria III, Queen of La Plata **'Ludwig', King of La Plata Ludwig x Anita II *'Ludwig', King of La Plata x Anita II, Queen Consort of La PLata **'Maria IV', Queen of La Plata **'Maximilian', King of La Plata (childless) **'Friedrich II', King of La Plata (childless) Maria IV x Karl I *'Maria IV', Queen of La Plata x Karl I, King Consort of La Plata **'Ludolf II', King of La Plata **Klaudia, Princess of La Plata **''Klara'', Princess of La Plata **''Sebastian'', Baron of St. Mikeal **''Franz'', Baron of Christi Himmelfahrt Ludolf II x Maria V *'Ludolf II', King of La Plata x Maria V, Queen of La Plata **''Katarina, Queen of La Plata **''Theodor, Baron of Sandigspitze **''Elisabeth'', Princess of La Plata Katarina x Karl II *''Katarina, Queen of La Plata x ''Karl II, King of La Plata **''Maria'', Princess of La Plata **''Benedikt'', Baron of Kampagne **''Elias'', Baron of Brennenburg Monarchs Duchy of La Plata *Ludolf I as Duke of La Plata *Franz I as Duke of La Plata Kingdom of La Plata *Franz I as King of La Plata *Ferdinand I as King of La Plata *Franz II as King of La Plata *Benedikt I as King of La Plata *Franz III as King of La Plata *Friedrich as King of La Plata *Ludwig as King of La Plata *Maximilian as King of La Plata *Friedrich II as King of La Plata *Maria IV as Queen of La Plata *Ludolf II as King of La Plata *Katarina as Queen of La Plata Category:Kingdom of La Plata Category:Monarchs Category:Kingdom of La Plata Category:Monarchs